Ella the Moose Wiki
'BLEEG ' Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to Ella the Moose Wiki, the almost only wiki that makes complete and utter nonsense (except for the pages on Hunger Games, Quasihemidemisemiquaver and Portal because we copied pasted them... I mean borrowed them! From people who actually know stuff)! Please feel free to edit it, and help yourself to the pasta. We really need to get rid of it. AND !!!!!! And if you make a page, please add it to the appropriate category, OR ELSE! DUN DUN DUN http://wackypedia.wikia.com/wiki/Icky_moose Oh, and if you want to see this http://wackypedia.wikia.com/wiki/ Pages Philipedes BLEEG. READ THEM! READ THEM! EAT THEIR SOULS AND STEAL THEIR POCKETS- WE MEAN READ THEM! #THIS PAGE!!!! #Ellie the Dwarf God #Ievalin the Chandelier of Angry Corn #Sparklypoofpoof #Philipedes #Dumbridge #Portal #Hunger games #Narcoleptic Scrooge #English Lessons #The 4 corns #BLEEGY-MEEGY-SPREEGY school for strange beings of apocalyptic significance #Ella the Moose #Matildafish #Dog baby #The 4 corns (NOT CORES) #The Cactus of DOOM #The Mango of Evil #The Spleen and the Moose #Jude the Sentient Munchkin #Biscuiamaris #Lizi the Albino Crocodile #Spleegian Mythology #Quasihemidemisemiquaver #Evie the Blue Llama #All Quotes from Portal One #The After Exam Anthem #The Evilness-ness-ness Theory # The Fail-o-meter #Total Blankness #Random Facts Page #Mycroft the Christmas Bleeg #109.145.38.113 aka A Wikia Contributor aka TADGH #The Awesome Alphabet #PAGE TO USE WHEN YOU NEED TO EDIT A LOT! #The page for adding HUGE QUANTITIES of photos #37 #Misheard/Misread words #Potter Puppet Pals #Pi #Your Face #Stereogram #Tom the Thumb #Foolish Labels on Stuff #The Language Doovish #Buxton Photos #Asdf Movies #The Temple of Tadgh Doomium #Embodiment of all evil #Vanishment #Prophecies #The annoying blank page at the end of exams! #Zeus-Goose #Nelipot #Banana Cakes????? #THE ELEVEN MOST RANDOM THINGS I CAN THINK OF! #Holy Macaroni #Classics Club . // /) \ |\ // (\\| || \)u| |F /) \```.FF \ \ |J .'/ __ `. `| \ `-'J .'.' ______ __.--' `-. \_ J >. `'.' . _.-' ""`-------' `-.`.`. / )>. /.' .<' .' `-._>--' )\ `-- F . ('.--'" (_/ '\ \ 'o`. |\ `. J \ | / | \ L \ J ( . | J \ . F _.--'`._ /`. \_) F `. | / "" "' F /\ |_ ___| `-_.' / / F J `--.___.-' F - / / F | L J /| (_ F | L F .'|| L F | | | /J | | J `. | | J | | ____.---.__ |_|______ \ L | F__|_|___.---------' --' `-`--`--.___.-'-'--- Top 10 lists *Most edited pages *Most used Words in Bleegy *Weird Names *Favourite Harry Potter Characters We need more stuff... Below is a list of pages that need to be added. If you make one, take it off the list, and add it to the list of pages above. This will greatly help the expansion of the wiki and if you do we may not feed you to the nelipot (that is a person who walks everywhere without shoes). *Chandelcorns *Simultaneous No-ing *Zip Zap Die *BLEEG *Eeoo creatures *The Land of Oooooooooooooooooooooo *Amphibious Metallic Golfball *Steven the blue llama *Thomas the Screaming Safety Pin (reserved by Ievalin) *The Violater of the English Language (reserved by I-BLAME-YOU!) *Classics Club (reserved by Matildafish) Poll Which page should we make first? *Embodiment of evil *Chandelcorns *Simultaneous No-ing *Prophecies *Zip Zap Die *BLEEG *Eeoo creatures *The Land of Oooooooooooooooooooooo How to make stuff Poll < poll > Is this a poll question? Yes No < / poll > Edit stuff ?action=edit Add this on the end of the ulr of the page Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Strange Beings and Creatures Category:Places Category:Strange Things Category:Strange Beings and Creatures Category:Browse Category:Strange Beings and Creatures Category:Places Category:Strange Things Category:Strange Beings and Creatures